Everything As It Should Be
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. It probably wouldn't seem like it if anyone were to catch them together, but everything truly was as it should be. Warnings: rimming, explicit m/m sex, and a great deal of fluffiness afterwards!


**Author's Note:** I don't know quite where the idea for this came from, but it popped into my head while I was sitting idly at work, and I just _had_ to write it. As always seems to be the case, one very short scene popped into my head and somehow turned into over 2,600 words. I'm very happy with how this came out; please tell me if you agree or disagree! And be warned: fluffiness abounds . . . after some rimming and explicit sex! This _is_ rated M for a reason, after all!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Everything As It Should Be**

(by C. Adrien Cummings)

"Spread 'em."

The order was clear and succinct, the tone dangerous enough that it left absolutely no choice but to obey. Not that the boy pinned against the wall ever would have done otherwise anyway.

Whimpering at the power and authority _dripping_ from the voice, the boy let his feet slide apart from one another, giving his 'assailant' easier access to his already naked backside. He whimpered again when he felt a hard length being pressed against the crack of his ass. It spread his cheeks and rested lengthwise against his skin, rubbing up and down along the crease.

"_So good_," the boy against the wall whispered.

"I know," came the breathy reply. "And it'll only get better, so long as you keep cooperating."

That promise drew a moan of anticipation from the 'captive'. He wished his arms weren't shackled to the wall, because right then he wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke himself. As turned on as he was, he knew it would only take a few seconds to come, and he wanted that release more than he could recall ever wanting anything.

"_Please_," he begged, not specifying what it was he was begging _for_. He'd take anything the other boy would give him, and he'd take it gladly.

"Mmmm . . ." came the appreciative response. "I do love it when you're like this, wantonly pleading for more."

With that, he stepped back from his conquest, drawing a groan of dismay from the boy's pretty lips. The sound echoed in the deserted classroom and brought a smile to his captor's face. This was one of his favorite little fantasies to play out, and he was pretty sure his boyfriend agreed . . . or would once he'd gotten his release. At the moment, Harry was probably cursing him in his head, but Draco would change that in short order. If past experience was anything to go by, Harry would be cursing quite _vocally_ very soon.

"What's wrong, Love?" the blonde asked in a blatantly false innocent tone.

"You know damn well what's wrong," his lover growled. "Touch me, kiss me, rim me, fuck me . . . just do _something!_" he demanded.

Draco made a _tsk_ing sound. "Now Harry," he admonished. "Are you _really_ in any position to be making demands?" He spanked Harry's bare ass, earning a satisfying yelp. His voice turned forceful again. "_I_ am in charge here," he smacked the brunette's bottom a second time, "remember?"

Whimpering incoherently after the two rapid swats, Harry resorted to begging again. "_Please_ do something?" he asked, his voice almost pathetically needy. Facing the wall as he was, he couldn't see Draco's smirk, but he knew it was there all the same. His blond lover thrived on power and control; Harry hoped that playing the needy little submissive would stoke the other boy's ego enough to yield results.

Whether Draco didn't recognize Harry's attempt to manipulate him or did but opted to let it slide, he growled predatorily and gave his lover exactly what he wanted. Kneeling down behind the dark-haired boy, Draco began kissing the angry red hand marks on the globes of his ass. His tongue laved across them, serving both to soothe the sting and, at the same time, to turn Harry on even more. He knew it was working when a soft moan of encouragement was heard from above him.

Harry was loving the feel of Draco's lips and tongue dancing on his skin, but it wasn't enough to sate him for long. His quiet moans turned exquisitely lustful, pleading for more without actually speaking words. He was rewarded by a swipe of Draco's tongue across his entrance. Harry screamed at the sensation, a thrill of pleasure coursing through him as his sensitive pucker of flesh was licked, prodded, and eventually breached by his lover's adept tongue.

There was nothing Draco loved more than the noises his lover made when he was rimming him. Every time he heard them, he couldn't keep a throaty moan from escaping his own lips . . . and as always, the vibrations from that moan tickled Harry's entrance and sent shivers up the brunette's spine, eliciting another high-pitched whimper from the writhing figure chained to the wall.

As much as Draco felt he could do what he was doing forever, his own need grew ever more insistent as the minutes passed. His cock, which had been hard from the moment he first stripped Harry down and locked the manacles around his wrists, was now twitching with anticipation. After a few more pointed licks to his lover's hole, Draco pulled back and stood up.

By this time, Harry was panting so hard he couldn't speak . . . but if he could have, he would have been begging to be fucked. The wet tongue that had been in and around his ass for the last five minutes had rendered him all but boneless, and the sudden _absence_ of that tongue was pure torture. Fortunately for Harry, his blonde lover was feeling the torturous pain in his own groin as his body demanded release. No more than five seconds passed between Draco's tongue leaving Harry's hole and his cock taking its place.

Somehow, in those five seconds, Draco had lubricated his cock thoroughly enough that it slipped into Harry _easily_. As he felt his lover entering him, Harry let out a long, deep groan and came all over the wall in front of him. His cock hadn't even needed to be touched.

Draco was surprised when he felt Harry's ass clenching around him in spasms. They had played out this fantasy several times before, and he'd never come _that_ quickly! It almost drew Draco's own orgasm from him before he'd had the chance to fuck Harry properly. As it was, he had to force himself not to move for a full minute after he'd buried himself inside his lover's tight canal.

In that time, he managed to regain enough control to allow himself to begin fucking Harry slowly, rhythmically. Each stroke was smooth — _withdraw, thrust . . . withdraw, thrust_ — and Draco made sure to graze Harry's prostate at least once every few times. By now, he had gotten himself fully under control, and he gradually increased his pace until he was fucking Harry in earnest. Their moans and grunts, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, reverberated off the stone walls.

After a couple minutes of this treatment, Harry's body began to respond again. His cock swelled, hardening until it stood at full attention once more. This time Draco did touch it, wrapping his hand around tightly and pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry was screaming now; half-words mixed with utter gibberish spilled forth from him, seemingly uninterrupted by breaths. The only intelligible words he managed were "_Draco_" and "_fuck_", which were interspersed quite frequently in his ramblings and which served to push Draco quickly to the edge.

One . . . two . . . _three_ more hard thrusts were all it took. Draco squeezed Harry's cock just before he came, and that along with the feel of a cock pulsing inside him pushed the brunette over the edge at the same time. Harry's come splattered on the stone wall once again, while Draco's sprayed deep inside Harry's ass. The blonde fell against his lover's body, his chest pressing tightly against Harry's sweaty back. Their rapid breathing was synchronized, and Draco pressed soft, languid kisses to the back of Harry's neck while their hearts slowed back to their normal rate.

Harry sighed contentedly when he felt his lover's lips fluttering against his neck. "God I love you," he whispered.

Draco stopped his kisses just long enough to reply, "I love you too, Harry." Then his lips started their gentle dance again, driving Harry absolutely wild. If he hadn't just come twice in a matter of minutes, the sensuousness of the kisses would have made him hard again. As it was, he was practically melting under Draco's ministrations, and the manacles were getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Love . . . do you think you could vanish the shackles?" he asked softly.

When Draco complied a moment later, Harry spun around and brought his arms down around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss onto his lips. "Thanks," he said, breaking their liplock for a second, then plunging right back in.

"Mmmm . . ." Draco moaned into his lover's mouth. Pulling back to breathe again, he added, "My pleasure."

The two kissed like that for a few minutes before Harry began pulling Draco downward. They reached the floor and sat together, Harry's back against the wall and Draco sitting in his lap. They were both still naked, but very much spent. After the intensity of their lovemaking earlier, neither one had the energy to do more than kiss . . . but that was just fine by them. Both thought that they could very happily spend an entire day lost in the other's mouth.

**--xXx--**

An hour or so later, the boys dressed and left the room. They were in the dungeons, so Draco didn't have far to go to reach his common room. Harry walked him there and kissed him goodnight, hating the fact that he had to return to his own dormitory. They were still kissing a few minutes later when they heard voices from down the hall and around the corner. They jumped, breaking their kiss, and Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. He wrapped it around both of them just in time to conceal their presence from a couple of sixth year Slytherins, who proceeded to pass right by the hidden pair and walk into the common room. The stone wall slid closed behind them, and Harry pulled off the cloak.

When he looked up after stashing the shimmering fabric back in his robes, Harry saw Draco staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

Draco shook his head as if to clear it from a fog. "I can't believe I forgot you had that. All the times we've used it to sneak around this year, you'd think I would remember. I definitely thought we'd be caught just then, though," he whispered.

Harry chuckled. "My kisses are that good, huh? Make you forget everything else?"

He really didn't expect Draco to nod reverently, but that's just what happened. Draco couldn't even seem to find words to form a reply.

"Wow . . ." Harry said in awe. "I was only joking."

This time Draco found the words he was looking for. "No joke, Harry." The tone of his voice was still reverent, and it sent tingles down Harry's back. Unable to think of anything to say in response, Harry just leaned in and kissed him again, drawing a sigh of sheer contentment from his blonde lover.

They did break the kiss fairly quickly this time, however, as Harry really did need to get back to Gryffindor tower before Ron and Hermione sent out a search party. With one more quick brush of lips against one another's, Harry was on his way down the corridor. Draco watched him go for a moment, entranced by the sway of the boy's hips, and then he muttered the password and walked into his common room, heading straight for his bed. He'd be having sweet dreams tonight; that was for sure!

**--xXx--**

Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped into the Gryffindor common room, where he was immediately accosted by Hermione.

"Where have you been!" she demanded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Before Harry could even answer, Ron piped up from his chair in front of the fireplace. "Hermione, leave the man alone. He's probably been off snogging someone. Give him a break."

Hermione shot a glare over her shoulder at Ron, but when she turned back and saw Harry blushing, she could hardly believe it. Harry? Snogging someone!

"Is Ron right, Harry?" she asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "Close enough," he replied cryptically, chuckling when her eyes widened even further.

Hearing his answer, Ron stood up and walked over. Taking one glance at his best mate, his own eyes widened. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "I'd say he's been doing a right bit more than snogging! Who was it, Harry?"

Taken aback by his friend's uncharacteristic astuteness, Harry blushed a deeper red. "I, uh . . . I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ron," he stammered.

"Oh my God!" the redhead shouted. "You really were out shagging someone! Seriously Harry . . . who was it?"

"_Ronald!_" Hermione chastised her boyfriend. "_If_ Harry has been out . . ." she waved her hands around a bit, apparently unable to bring herself to say the word _shagging_, ". . . I'm sure he wouldn't tell you who he was with." She looked back to Harry, who nodded his agreement fervently. 

"See?" she asked Ron. "_Some_ boys have a sense of decorum. They don't kiss and tell."

"Or shag and tell, in this case," Ron said cheekily. 

Harry blushed again. He really wished it weren't impossible to apparate within Hogwarts. The stairs to his dormitory seemed much too far away for his liking.

Hermione shook her head, apparently deciding that she'd heard enough. "Just go to bed, Harry," she said.

He thanked her vehemently with his eyes before hurriedly muttering, "Goodnight," and turning toward the staircase. He all but ran toward them, eager to get away from the dual inquisition he'd just faced. He'd expected some questions regarding his whereabouts, but that was just too much. How had Ron known, anyway? He usually didn't notice _anything_ unless it involved food of some sort.

Shoving that question aside, Harry quickly got ready for bed. He wanted to be asleep before his best mate followed him up and started interrogating him again. Draco and he had managed to keep their relationship a secret so far, and had only a month to go before graduation. They only needed to make it that much longer.

Once Lucius could no longer pull Draco out of Hogwarts as punishment, they planned to announce their engagement to the world at large. Both knew it would be a major scandal, but neither could bring himself to care. Besides, Harry had killed Voldemort during the previous summer . . . the wizarding world would let him do pretty much anything he wanted. Taking up with a former Death Eater would undoubtedly cause a stir, but eventually all the buzz would die down and they could simply live their lives together.

With a smile at that thought, Harry slipped beneath the covers of his bed. He fell asleep with that same smile on his face, and he quickly drifted into dreamland . . . a dreamland that — unsurprisingly — looked remarkably like a certain deserted classroom in the dungeons.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


End file.
